


Explorers

by Steph_Schell



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Nature, New Family, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: Short and sweet one shot about Charmaine, Marcus and baby Hope on the new planet.





	Explorers

Charmaine’s eyes fluttered open as the sun slanted across the room. She looked around only to realize that what had woken her was the silence. Usually Hope was awake and wanting attention right now. But she wasn’t in the room. Charmaine felt a brief moment of panic that passed quickly. Everyone adored the new baby, so it was likely that someone had just picked the girl up so Charmaine could get some rest. She got to her feet and stretched. There was a lingering scent of rain in the air, the storm must have just finished. Charmaine smiled. She loved the smell of earth right after a rain storm.

Charmaine made her way out of the bunker and into the sunshine. She couldn’t see anyone so she made her way to the forest. There was a fresh set of footprints in the soft earth. Footprints she knew well. With a smile, she set out to follow them. 

“See that? See how pretty the flower is?” Charmaine felt warm as she saw Marcus with Hope in a blue baby sling across his chest. He had picked up a flower and was brushing it against Hope’s face while she giggled at the sensation.

“You are so good with her,” she said.

Marcus smiled as he turned to her. “You were asleep,” he explained. “And I thought she might like to see the rain.”

“You didn’t take her out in it did you?” Charmain asked, worry creasing her brow.

“Not at all. But she’s been enjoying the aftermath. Splashing in the left-over water and everything. It’s adorable.”

“She’s enchanting. Everyone in the camp thinks so.”

“They do,” Marcus agreed. “It’s nice to have a reminder of the good things in life. Looking at Hope…the world is brand new to her. She’s not as jaded as the rest of us. She’s really living up to her name.”

“I was worried I gave her too much to live up to,” Charmaine said. “But all she has to do is be herself.”

“It’s all any of us can do,” Marcus replied. Hope giggled and reached up for the flower. 

“Do you want the flower?” Charmaine teased. “Is that what you want?” She frowned as she noticed a scratch on Marcus’ face. “You okay?”

“There was a blue bird in one of the trees and I was trying to show Hope,” he replied. “Don’t worry, I didn’t let the bird hurt her. She was actually laughing at the end of it.”

“She is very much my daughter,” Charmaine snickered. “Do you want me to take Hope so you can get checked out by Abby?”

“It’s just a small scratch. The bird was more annoying than anything.”

“Must have been a blue jay,” she told him. “Blue jays are assholes. My dad used to say that they were crows who went to prep school instead of growing as a person.” Marcus stared at her as she chuckled. “I guess it makes more sense if you know what prep school is,” she said, realizing he didn’t’ understand.

“And crows,” Marcus nodded.

“yeah, the joke really loses something if you spent the last hundred years on a space station,” Charmaine smiled. She reached out to run her thumb over the scratch. “Thanks for defending her.”

“I’m certainly not going to let a baby fend for herself,” he replied.

Charmaine took another step closer. “I’m glad she had you there.”

“Charmaine, if you want to kiss me, just kiss me.”

Her smirk was back. “I was waiting for you to say that.” She leaned in to kiss him, feeling a smile form as he kissed her back. 

They kept going with slow kisses until Hope began to fuss between them. “Someone wants attention,” Marcus said, not pulling away.

“I hear her,” Charmaine murmured. She pressed her forehead to his. “Can we finish this later?”

“God I hope so,” he replied. Hope began to squirm. “We hear you, precious, it’s okay.”

Charmaine took her daughter out of the baby sling and held her close. “Hey kiddo,” she smiled. “Just take a breath. It’s okay. Mama’s here. You don’t need to cry.” Hope smiled at her mother. “Yeah, it’s okay, I’m right here.” The baby girl settled and began to suck on her thumb. “You enjoy your day out with Marcus?”

“I enjoyed it,” Marcus said. “She is amazing.”

“So are you,” Charmaine told him. “Now I don’t know about her but I’m hungry. Can I steal you from the glory of nature to come inside and help me find some food?”

“I would be happy too,” he replied. Marcus linked their hands together as they made their way back to the bunker.


End file.
